User blog:Dan 2007/FINAL DESTINATION 6 My Plot
This is my idea of Final Destination 6 (i didn't have much time to work on this so bare with me on spelling errors and grammer. If you want to, you can just skip to the who dies and how?) 'FINAL DESTINATION 6 ' When a field trip to the 1 WORLD TRADE CENTER is underway, Jeremy Keating, 17(Student, MAIN CHARACTER) is hesitant to go due to the fear of heights and haunting memories of watching falling people on the news during 9/11. None the less, Jeremy’s friends Autumn (Girl-friend), Rick (friend), Yumi (friend), and Ashton (friend) insist saying that it might be an interesting experience. Ashton jokes saying, ‘it’d be awesome if the same thing on September 11th happened to the 1WTC while we were in it…’ No one attempts to reply to such a messed-up joke and try to forget the whole idea. The day of the filed trip everything seems normal and the tours through the tower begin. Fifty-seven students including Jeremy , his friends and eight staff members begin touring the tower . Other students including William, Thompson, David, Steven, Nicholas, Herve, Robbie, Chucky, Jeffrey, Cynthia, and Tony are taking floor 87 along with Jeremy ,his friend and teachers Ms. Hertz, Mr. Shasinski, and Mr. Grossman. Mr. Shasinski and Ms. Hertz mumbling affectionately to each other (they’re had a love relation ship for a while). They break off from the group and take an elevator to the top floor for alone time and leave Mr. Grossman with all the students. jokingly says to Jeremy, ‘kinda like a big boner, huh Jeremy?’ Jeremy , “ God-damn it! That isn’t funny!” While a tour guide tells of all the facts about the tower and says how high the building is ‘1,776 feet’ Ashton replys a joke to Jeremy saying, "Kinda like a big Boner , huh Jeremy?" Jeremy: "How is that funny, you sick pervert" Ashton: "Can't stand some raunchy humor?" Jeremy: "That's Not the point you can't just go say gross shit like that" Ashton: "So..." Autumn: "What is wrong with you?" That Moment the copy machine in the room begins malfunctioning and all clocks in the room stop. A strong wind begin blowing making the window washer swing alone the windows. Everyone: ... Rick: "Well, that was spooky" Meanwhile, the last two survivors of a horrible distasted (SOME OTHER DISASTE SURVIVORS) are riding in a plane. Miles Howerton, and '''Mary Kindle '''are trying to outrun death after it has killed their friends after they survived from the disaster as well. They are attempting to get to a location that offers sanctuary , just north of Manhattan.' '“Don’t worry , Mary. We get there, and death wont get to us!,"Say's Miles That moment the planes engines burst into flames and the planes starts falling!!! ' '“What The F***! Holy Sh**!”''' ''Jeremy ''then sees an oncoming plane… It starts descending as is gets closer to the Tower. '''Jeremy '''starts freaking out and gets his friends and they run out of the room (ROOM 180). The plane is too close for comfort and then looks as if it will strike the tower. Just as '''Jeremy '''and his friends are about to leave the room . '''Thompson halts them say, ‘Where the fuck are you assholes going!? You’re not allowed to leave the room ‘till you’re allowed to leave!’ Jeremy '''and his friends ignore '''Thompson’s slander and Thompson turns around just to see why now everyone in the room is leaving!You’re so perverted! Just like you to make a screwed joke!" ' '“HOLY FU**!”' 'The plane runs right into the building and turns the whole room into a fireball. '''Thompson '''tries to outrun it! The explosion burns away William’s skin and runs out of the explosion completely ablaze!' DEATHS!: 1. William Drolyag (student) Burns to death when the explosion from the plane-crash bursts him into flames! '''''BURNED THE EXPLOSION THROWS THOMPSON OUT OF THE ROOM AND HE FALLS THROUGHT THE STAREWAY AND IS THE CUT IN HALF BY THE RAILS!' ''2. Thompson Square (student) Impaled in the head when the force from the explosion throws him out the room and he falls through the stairway. IMPALED'' ''JEREMY AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS BEGIN TRYING TO USE THE ELAVATORS AND STAIR WAYS! THE WINGS BREAK OF THE PLANE AND FLY THROUGHT THE BUILDING!'' ''3. Yumi Hisakata (Student) One of the wings fly right through Yumi cutting her in half! 'DISMEMBERED' 4. Ms. Cheyenne Hertz (teacher) Falls off the top of the building when the plane hits. She lands on a hotdog stand that blows up on impact! FELL, BLOWN UP!'' ''5. Mr. John Shaskinski (principal) Has his back crushed by a falling over radio tower on the top of the building CRUSHED'' ''6. Phil Aims (RANDOM stockbroker) He tries to get into the elevator but when there is no elevator in the shaft he falls to his death! FELL'' ''7. John Palmer (Businessman) '''Killed when stepped on by hundreds of panicking people… ''CRUSHED'' ''8. David Carlson (student) Killed when he’s inside the elevator and it falls all the way to the bottom floor and blows everything up. BLOWN UP, CRUSHED 9. Steven Morris (student) '''Killed by the explosion of the falling elevator that David’s in.' ''BLOWN UP''' ''10. Mr. Craig Grossman (teacher) When the explosion from the elevator goes up the shaft the explosion reaches him and he instantly burns away.' 'BURNED'' 11. Nicholas “Boob” Riminson (student) 'When the building begins falling over “Boob” falls into a chair and begin sliding towards the wall along with everything else. The copy machine comes loose and slides into “Boob” instantly crushing and killing him! ' CRUSHED 12. Herve Rootland (student) '''Herve also falls into a chair but instead him along with the chair fly out the window and onto the roof of the next-door building safely. Herve believes he’s cheated death but just when he thinks he’s alright, a giant broken glass window piece falls toward him and cuts him in half! '''DISMEMBERD 13. Robbie Renicker (student) '''Robbie, along with the rest of the survivors, climes onto the back of the leaning, but still standing, tower. But when he cuts off his hand a hold a broken sheet of glass, he slides down the tower, falls through a weaker window and falls through the whole tower before hitting the ground already dead! ''DISMEMBERD,WHO FUCKING KNOWS?!, FELL!' ''14. Jim Limburger (teacher) '''When Jim tries to hook a cable onto a close rescue helicopter so he and the other survivors to get off the tower safely, Chucky’s dumbass slips and falls toward Jim, tripping him accidentally hooking the cable into his back, pulling out his spine and skull as he falls too! ''15.Chucky A. Harris (student) '''Trips and slides into the burning crack in the building!' Janet in The Final Destination 4.png|'YOU GUY'S ARE JUST CRAZY!!! Death isn't gonna get us, even though you haven't been wrong before with previous predictions... I'm gonna stay here and watch this movie like the subborn bitch i am and prove to you death is after us anymore!'|link=Final Destination undefined|undefined|link=undefined undefined|undefined|link=undefined Sam after he sees the rebars impaled Peter.png Shot0020.png '' ''16. Jeff “Jeffrey” Gibbonson (student) '''The helicopters propeller is hit by debris from a small explosion and falls sideways cutting up the buildings windows and Jeffrey into pieces! ''DISMEMBERD'' ''17. Cynithia Jean-Perri Shasinski (student) Broken glass debris from the helicopter cuts Cynithia’s face open. She trips and lands her head on an already broken sharp metal strip in the side of the tower. It breaks and her dead body simply slides off the tower .IMPALED 18. Rick McKinley Draf (student) '''One of the helicopter propellers cuts his arms off, he quickly bleeds out, loses conciseness, and falls off the side of the tower…' ''DISMEMBERD, FELL '' ''19. Autumn Clearwater (student) When getting onto a window washer on the side of the leaning building, with the last survivors, a piece of glass hits her head and knocks her out. Tony, believing that she is dead throws her body off stating,” She will slow us down.” And she falls to her death. Jeremy begins strangling Tony in anger! 'FELL'' 20. Ashton Radkey (student) '''One of the wires holding the window washer snaps and it swings across the side of the building. Ashton falling in between the two and is grinded away! ''CRUSHED, GRINDED AWAY'' '21. Tony Smothers (student) '''Tony before the window washer wire snaps grabs onto the handle bars but flies forward breaking his arms behind his back! He lets go and falls to the ground safely and begins inching his way toward the nearby ambulance, but then the window washer finally falls and completely squishes and kills him!' ''CRUSHED'' 22. Jeremy Keating (student) Before the window washer falls Jeremy makes a jump for it hoping he too can make it to the ground safely and almost does but breaks his legs in the process! The Window washer falls and kills Tony and crushes Jeremy’s legs making him unable to move. Meanwhile, the still flying damaged helicopter files into the other side of the tower and makes the tower fall toward Jeremy flattening and killing him! 'CRUSHED' '''''AND THEN JEREMY FINDS HIMSELF ALRIGHT IN THE PERFECTLY FINE TOWER BUT SEES THE SAME CYCLE ABOUT TO HAPPEN AGAIN! Category:Blog posts